


Get Jaeyong together! Or not...

by RinRin24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied DoTae, Implied JohnTen, M/M, Yutae is friendship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Get Jaeyong together!Plan by NGY (Nakamoto Genius Yuta)Step 1: Introduce them to each other!Step 2: Get them closer to one another!Step 3: Make them do something together!Step 4: Make plans together!Step 5: Think about your life choices, because if you get to this step without any process, you've f*cked up.In easier words: when Nakamoto (self-proclaimed genius-wannabe) Yuta tries to get his friends together, but nothing works out the way he wants it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :)  
> It's been more than two weeks since I updated, but now I'm back, yay~! :)  
> So this is a requested ABO verse Jaeyu fic, I hope you guys will like it! :D

Jaehyun looked around the cafeteria, searching for something. Or rather someone. Luckily, the guys hair was coloured to ridiculous orange colour, so it wasn't that hard to find Doyoung between the hundred other students. And also the beta was waving at him with big motion's. And even he couldn't find Doyoung, the alpha that stood next to him could not be not seen. Johnny was 183 centimeter tall, he didn't go unnoticed anywhere they went. They were standing next to an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria, and Jaehyun immediately went to them. 

It was his first day at the university, but he already loved it much more than he liked high school. The smell was much lighter and better. In high school, those hormonal alphas and sometimes omegas made it almost impossible for him to breath. Jaehyun's senses were much sharper than usual, so for him it was insufferable to be around those teenagers. 

At least here he was the only one that could be considered as hormonal teenager. 

"Hey!" He greeted the elders when he reached their table. 

"Finally caught up with us?" Johnny asked, giving Jaehyun a high-five. 

"Yeah, finally" the younger smiled and his dimples showed as he did so. He looked at the big table in front of them. "Will it be just the three of us, or...?" He started but Doyoung shook his head even before Jaehyun finished his question. 

"No, three of our friends will be here, too. Actually, they should be here by now" he said, looking around the cafeteria. He was lucky that he was also quite tall, he could see over a lot's of people head. 

"Three?" Jaehyun asked. 

This time, it was Johnny, who answered.  
"Yeah. But prepare yourself, all three of them are omegas" he said. "But don't worry, they aren't typical omegas. They are more badass and capable than a lots of alphas I know" And this was a big thing, since Johnny knew almost everyone. EVERYONE. 

"Do I know them?" Jaehyun asked, as Johnny too started looking around. This brought Johnny's attention back to him. 

The elder shouted loudly as the realisation came.  
"Really, you're Yuta's neighbour. Then you know him" he said, pointing at Jaehyun. "And you may met Ten once, but you definitely don't know Taeyong..." he muttered. 

"Then oka..."Jaehyun started, just to get cut off once again.

"They're here! Here!" Doyoung started waving his hands again, to catch _their_ attention. Jaehyun turned around to see them. 

It was like in the movies. The three of them stepped into a cafeteria and people turned to look at them. Yuta and a guy in the same height as him had their pinkies linked and the third one, who was a little smaller than the two, was busy on his phone. All three of them were beautiful like they just stepped out of a magazine's cover. 

They didn't look at anyone, only at Doyoung who was still waving at them. They smiled softly at them, acknowledging their presence, but then Yuta's eyes fell on Jaehyun. A bright smile appeared on his lips as he let go of the guy's pinky and practically bounced to Jaehyun, throwing himself at him.  
"Jaehyunie~" he shouted, hugging the younger close. 

Yuta's scent hit Jaehyun like a truck. He haven't seen the elder for a while now, Jaehyun had totally forgot how good the other smelled. This was the scent that kept haunting him in his dreams and made his life hard ever since he got presented. Yuta's scent was the only thing on Earth that never failed to bring the alpha out of him. 

"Hi there, hyung" he greeted Yuta back, releasing him from his arms when Yuta moved to pull away. It was hardest thing to do.

"Hi babe" Jaehyun was surprised to hear this line coming from Johnny, and turned around just to see the alpha kissing the shortest omega on the lips briefly. 

"Wow, didn't see this coming" Jaehyun said and Yuta laughed out loud next to him as he sat down onto the bench beside the table. 

"Right? Who would have thought that Johnny will be the first to get himself a boyfriend" Yuta said as he pulled the unknown omega down to the bench and placed his hand on his thigh when the other threw his leg over his. It took all Jaehyun's willpower to smile and don't push that leg off of Yuta. 

Jaehyun was in love with Yuta, he realised it long ago. Like, on the second week after they met. It was six years ago, when Yuta and his parents moved into South Korea. Neither of them were presented at that time, but Jaehyun immediately became fond of the older. With his sunshine smile and cute laugh it wasn't hard. And this feeling never wavered ever since. They haven't wavered when Yuta was presented as an omega and only became stronger when Jaehyun was presented as an alpha. Yuta's scent always got into his head and all Jaehyun wanted to do was to gather the elder in his arms and claim him.  
But he couldn't do it, because Yuta didn't felt the same towards him.

He watched as Yuta took a small bag of gummy bears out of his bag and tried to open it. He failed miserably. 

"Actually, you could have gotten yourself an alpha long ago. You just always reject them" the unknown omega said and took the gummy bears from Yuta's hand and opened it with one fast move before he gave it back to Yuta. 

"Happens. They all were assholes" Yuta said, before he turned to look at Johnny. "Right, could you talk with this alpha? The one in the basketball team, who has those big glasses" Johnny nodded that he knew who Yuta was talking about. "He didn't stop harassing me after I told him off yesterday, and he's starting to cross the borders" he said, stuffing a gummy bear into his mouth. 

"Got it" Johnny said, nodding. Yuta was fully capable of protecting himself, there were examples when he punched alpha's into the face when they crossed the borders. But once he almost got beaten up after that, so they agreed that the omegas will tell Johnny whom he needs to _talk to_ and then he takes care of them. 

"Jaehyun, aren't you going to sit down?" Doyoung asked as he sat down between Ten and the unknown omega. 

His question finally brought Jaehyun back into the reality.  
"Uhm... Yeah... Uhm... Just..." He stuttered and blushed when he heard Yuta giggle. Shit.  
He quickly tried to change the subject and looked at the unknown omega. "I don't think we have met before." He said and hearing this, Taeyong quickly stood up, removing his legs from Yuta. "I'm Jung Jaehyun" Jaehyun added, feeling much better as he bowed. The omega wasn't touching Yuta anymore. 

"My bad, you're right" his silver coloured hair fell into his eyes as he bowed. "I'm Lee Taeyong."

 

Yuta watched as Taeyong and Jaehyun introduced themselves and smiled to himself. He quickly fished out his phone and wrote a message.  
_'They would look good together, won't they?'_ He watched Ten with sparkling eyes as the younger looked down at his phone. 

Ten sighed to himself as he read Yuta's message. He could tell by the look on Yuta's face, that it won't matter, what he would say, the omega would just go after his own head. He probably even had a plan by now.  
And how right Ten was...

  


  
**Get Jaeyong together!**

**Plan by NGY**

"NGY? What the hell is NGY?" Ten asked, confused when he looked at the paper that Yuta pushed in front of his face.

"Nakamoto Genius Yuta, of course" Yuta replied with a serious expression on his face. Ten looked at him blankly. 

"Really, Yuta? Really?" He asked. "The frog Doyoung cuts up on his biology lesson has more brain and logic than you do" he said, raising one of his eyebrows. 

Yuta quickly tore the paper out of Ten's hand.  
"Big words from someone who's failing half of his classes, and haven't got better grade than C ever since he came to the university" he said, smirking as he saw Ten getting flustered and continued on. "At least, I'm the ace of all of my classes" he said, and didn't even lie on that. He never got worse grade than a B, and he didn't even need to put much effort into in it. It was a mystery for everyone, how he did it, but he always managed. 

Ten quickly tried to change the subject. He took the paper back.  
"Anyway, what the hell is this? What do you want to do?" He read over the points Yuta listed there in his neat handwriting. They learned Korean from the same teacher, that's how they became friends, but somehow the teacher only managed to get Yuta write the syllables in the perfect way, but she failed miserably with Ten. True, Ten learned more Korean from Johnny than that woman...

"I want to get Taeyong and Jaehyunie together" Yuta said. "Taeyong seriously needs to get laid and Jaehyun is a nice guy... and I trust him" He said, hesitating over the 'trust him' part a little. Not because he didn't trust him. It wasn't a lie, he really did. But it was clear that he wanted to say something else. 

Ten looked uncertain about this.  
"Are you sure about this? I mean, Taeyong really needs to get laid, but maybe not with Jaehyun. And you know that you..." He started, but Yuta quickly cut in. 

"It would be the best for me too." He said, his voice serious. He stepped beside Ten and pointed at the paper. "See, the first step 'Get them to meet' is already done. So the next step is...

  


**Step two: Get them closer!**

Yuta dragged Taeyong to the table, while he talked animatedly about something. He looked quite upset. Taeyong listened to him, nodding sometimes. It seemed serious, since he wasn't telling him to shut up like he usually would, when Yuta talked too much.

Jaehyun now got used to that Yuta and Taeyong were almost always holding hands. He got used to it, but he still wasn't quite fond of the omegas being that close. Now, that the world was traditional anymore, it was possible for omegas to date another omega, but Jaehyun didn't even think about this. Not when it was this likely to happen... 

"What happened?" Doyoung asked, when the omegas reached the table. Normally it was Taeyong who threw his legs over Yuta's or something, but now it was Taeyong who sat normally and pulled Yuta down onto his lap and hugged him close. As he did so, Yuta's shoulder's slumped forward and suddenly he looked much more devastated and desperate than before. 

"The alpha came back" Taeyong said, caressing Yuta's waist softly. Ten quickly reached for Yuta's hand and held it tight. 

"The basketball guy?" Johnny asked and Yuta nodded softly. 

"And he's even more pushy than he was before" Taeyong answered again instead of Yuta and hugged him a little tighter as Yuta hugged his shoulders and buried his face in his neck. 

"What did he do?" Jaehyun asked, placing his hand on Yuta's back. It was just a small touch, but it meant a lot to Yuta. He took a deep breath before he detached himself from the elder omega and sat between him and Jaehyun. Jaehyun's hand automatically rested on the small of his back, and Yuta leaned into the touch unconsciously.

"A few touched here and there, and said things you don't want to hear" Yuta answered, leaning against Jaehyun. He totally forgot about his plan, he was too upset to care about that. The young alpha's closeness calmed him down, he felt secure and lived when he was at Jaehyun's side. He knew that Jaehyun will protect him from the world. 

"Shit, I told him to stay away" Johnny hissed. "I'm going to take care of it, don't worry" he said, and with a fast move he stood up and left the cafeteria. 

"We're going home. Can you message your notes to us?" Taeyong asked and Ten nodded slowly. Normally he was the one who asked for notes, but for once, he could make an exception. 

"Do you guys want me to go with you? I don't have lessons anymore" Jaehyun said, still not taking his hand off of Yuta. He felt the need the express that Yuta was his in a way. And not only for the alphas that dared to harass the elder but... for Taeyong too. He knew that it was stupid, thinking of an omega as a rival. But still, Jaehyun felt uneasy about Yuta being alone with Taeyong all the time. And now, that other alphas were threatening Yuta this way, it automatically brought out his protective and possessive side. He knew Yuta wasn't his at all, but he still felt the need to act like it was true. 

"If you want to" Yuta shrugged as he stood up from the bench, with the other following close behind. Jaehyun reached for Yuta's bag, but Yuta waved him off with a tired smile and threw it onto his shoulder. 

"Let's go" Taeyong said, looking at both of them with a small smile on his lips. It was totally okay with Jaehyun, he even smiled back. But then Taeyong intertwined his fingers with Yuta's and started pulling him out of the cafeteria and the out of the whole building. 

Nobody looked at them in a strange way anymore, they were now used to them. But even if he knew this fully well, Taeyong and Yuta kept on walking past, in hurry to leave the building. And in the moment they stepped out, Yuta's smile came back. He felt much better when he was out on the streets.

Yuta didn't live far. It was only twelve minutes walking. But Yuta made it much longer as he stopped to pet every dog that came close to the fence and sometimes let Taeyong's hand go to run off somewhere without a word. He was like a 5-years-old on sugar high. 

"We're never going to get home" Jaehyun sighed when Yuta stopped at the fifth dog since they left the school. Jaehyun couldn't even remember that there were this many dogs in the neighbourhood.

"Yeah, but with Yuta, this is natural" Taeyong laughed. He always found it amusing, how excited the younger omega can get about little things. "He's like a child" 

"Yeah, sometimes" Jaehyun smiled fondly at the elder's back. He was too cute. 

"That's why I always hold his hand" Taeyong suddenly said and Jaehyun frowned. This wasn't the topic. 

"What?" He asked. 

"He's like a child, that's why we always hold hands" Taeyong smiled. "He always got lost inside the campus, so we started holding hands. Now it's just a habit" he said, smiling fondly at Yuta, who was babbling to the dog, that tried to lick his face. "It even feels strange, when we aren't close like that" he said. And Jaehyun's heart ached at the thought. It was clear, how much Taeyong loved Yuta and how close they were.

A small breeze came their way, blowing Taeyong's scent towards Jaehyun.  
Taeyong's scent was nice, but a little too sweet for Jaehyun's taste. But Jaehyun was sure that normally, Taeyong's scent would get every alpha go crazy around him. Compared to him, Yuta's smell was much lighter and a lot light cinnamon. Jaehyun loved cinnamon. 

"Talking shit about me?" Yuta asked, jumping onto Taeyong's side, pushing the elder into Jaehyun's side. 

"Always" Taeyong laughed, intertwining their fingers once again. 

 

"Step two was a big failure" Yuta pouted as the line connected. He didn't even greet the person on the other end. 

"Your whole plan is a failure" Ten said. He wasn't even bothered by the lack of manners in their chat, they were always like that. He couldn't even remember when they last greeted each other normally... Even when they left for Japan and Thailand for the summer, they didn't greet each other when they came back. Sure, they jumped at each other and hugged for ten minutes on the airport floor, but not a single greeting left their mouths..

"Don't say that! It's totally good! It was made by Nakamoto Genius Yuta, it will totally work out!" Yuta said and Ten only sighed. 

"Let's just go with self -proclaimed genius-wannabe" he murmured, but Yuta probably didn't even hear him. 

"And even if the first step didn't work out as expected, the other steps will surely work!"

  


  
**Step three: get them do something together!**

"Of course it only comes to your mind when you get home..." Jaehyun muttered as he read the message on his phone. It was from Yuta, asking him to get a book for him from the library. He was home by now, and apparently he was too lazy to go back.

But since Jaehyun was absolutely crazy for the omega and would do anything to see him once again that day, he took off into the direction of the library to get that book for Yuta. 

He was at the university for two months now, he knew everything. He wasn't much of a social butterfly, so when he wasn't with the elders, he just took his time to explore the school building. It wasn't too big, but had a lots of hidden corners. And Yuta knew this fairly well, so it was just natural to ask Jaehyun to get the book.

Hell, Jaehyun even knew where that book was! He just saw it a few days ago, when he was doing a research for something. He quickly went for it, but was surprised to see that someone else already got it. 

And that someone else was none other than Lee Taeyong.

He was reading the summary on the back of the book and only looked up when Jaehyun stopped in front of him. 

"Hi" Jaehyun greeted him softly and the elder smiled back at him. 

"Hey" he said. 

"Are you going to read that book?" Jaehyun pointed at the book in Taeyong's hand unsurely. If the elder needed it, he would need to tell Yuta, that he couldn't get it for him. Also, he won't get to see Yuta once again that day... 

"Not me. Yuta asked me to get it for him, that lazy ass" Taeyong said, much to Jaehyun's shock. 

"He asked me to get it for him too" he said, and Taeyong raised his eyebrow, but he eventually just sighed. 

"It's just like him to forget that he already asked someone" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he looked at Jaehyun. "I need to go to Yuta anyway because he promised me that he'll help with a few things, so I'll take it to him. You don't need to bother with it" he smiled sweetly, thinking that he was doing to the right thing. 

Jaehyun forced a smile onto his lips, but inside he didn't want to do anything else but swear. Taeyong just told him that he didn't need to go to see the love of his life. Really...  
But Jaehyun needed to be nice, since this guy was pretty close to Yuta... 

"I'll go with you. I don't have any more lessons, I was going to go home now" he said, smiling as honestly as he could. 

"Okay" Taeyong said, but his smile wasn't that genuine either. He felt quite awkward with the young alpha, he didn't know him at all. "Let's go."

The walk was the most awkward thing Taeyong has ever experienced in his life. Jaehyun was quietly walking next to him, and neither of them were eager to start a conversation. For Taeyong it was always hard to start a conversation, he never knew what to say. His most easiest conversations were with Yuta, but only because the younger was a chatterbox and always took the lead. And by now, Taeyong wasn't afraid of saying shit in front of Yuta. 

"Taeyong-sshi" Taeyong jumped a little surprised when Jaehyun called out his name. 

"Yes?" 

Jaehyun smiled a little at the elder's action but didn't say a word about it. He kind of had enough of the uncomfortable silence and decided to ask Taeyong about their only common topic: Yuta. 

"How did you met Yuta? You two seem pretty close" he asked, pushing his hands into his pockets. 

"Oh" Was Taeyong's first reaction, before he smiled. "We have most of our classes together, so he sat next to me. And, well, you know how he is, he just started talking to me and before I know we were practically glued to each other" he laughed softly at the memory. He thought Yuta was crazy when he started talking to him out of blue. 

"It's easy to get attached to him" Jaehyun laughed softly. He knew fully well this feeling, even though Yuta barely spoke Korean when they met. 

"You guys are really close, right?" Taeyong asked, looking up at Jaehyun. 

"We could say so. I've known him for more than six years now" Jaehyun's smile suddenly turned shy as he said this. He liked to consider himself as one of Yuta's oldest friends, even if the elder never told him so. 

But to his shock, Taeyong said:  
"He's pretty fond of you, you know. He talks about you a lot" 

"Really?" Jaehyun asked, a little too fast. He blushed at his own eagerness when the omega chuckled. He didn't want his feelings for Yuta to be this obvious, especially not around the guy Yuta was the closest with. He knew that he was obvious enough even without this kind of movements. 

"Really" Taeyong nodded. He could see how Jaehyun liked Yuta a little bit more than a friend. Just by the way he talked about him; his eyes world sparkle and his smile would be even brighter. Yuta was the happiest man alive, bouncing of the walls the whole day when he got to know that Jaehyun will go to their university. 

The rest of the road was filled with chatter, mostly about Yuta. Jaehyun told Taeyong Yuta's most embarrassing stories and the older told him about how the omega always disrespected every teacher he got to know - even when it was without any intention. He just couldn't control himself and what he said, and somehow it always turned out not as respectful as he originally wanted it to be.

**************

Yuta watched Taeyong and Jaehyun from the window with a bittersweet smile on his beautiful face. They were chatting happily, standing in front of his house for almost ten minutes now. They seemed to get along well. Yuta's plan seemed to work, but somehow... He couldn't be fully happy about it.

This was the best for him too, he convinced himself. He slowly typed a message to Ten, to let him know that Step Three was a success. 

He didn't reply when the younger answered with a question:

_"We happy?_  


  
**Step four: Make plans together!**

Ten and Yuta made a movie night every month, which was basically that they drunk and watched movies until they fell asleep on the sofa. The host was always the one who’s parents were out for the night.

It wasn't even strange that they invited the others, too. Johnny and Yuta were friends for a long time, thanks to Jaehyun since both Yuta's and Johnny's family were friends with Jaehyun's. So it came naturally, that Yuta invited Johnny too. That's how Ten and Johnny met in the first place. And after Yuta met Taeyong, he came along sometimes, too. 

And for the first time, Jaehyun joined them. They haven't invited him sooner because he was still underage, but now he could legally drink, too. 

The night took place at Yuta's this time. Since the couch was too small for the five of them, Ten and Johnny cuddled on the floor with a lots of pillows around them. Taeyong was sitting on the middle of the couch, with Yuta and Jaehyun at his sides. The hood of his hoodie was pulled onto his head like always when he was getting comfortable. 

It was already past two, and he was probably the only one watching the movie and even he could only remember every second or third scene. It was around the half of the movie when he completely lost it, because the next thing he could see was the cast running through the screen. 

He looked around, to see what was going on. He was leaning into the sleeping Jaehyun's side, but he was too sleepy to register this seriously. Yuta who was asleep until then was standing in front of the couch and he turned off the television. He placed the remote control on the coffee table and then turned to exit the living room, almost tripping over Ten in the process. 

"Bitch" he muttered to himself, and much to Taeyong's surprise, Ten instantly kicked Yuta in the ankle like he heard him. And then he just turned to his side, cuddling even closer to Johnny in his sleep.  
It was sure as hell that Ten was asleep. Both he and Yuta were that kind of drunk people that feel asleep easily after drinking. Just while Ten became a little bit more obedient than he usually was, Yuta became even more childish than normally. But it was amazing, that even when they were completely knocked out, they reacted to each other like this. Sometimes Taeyong wondered if he should have been jealous of their closeness and how much they understood each other, but then he always realised that he was understanding them in a whole another way. Yuta and Ten were like twins in their personalities and were that kind of best friends that always bickered and shamed the other, but if someone else dared to do so they would be killed within a second. 

Taeyong watched as Yuta walked out of the living room and went towards his bedroom. 

He was the opposite of the two of them. He didn't like to be in the center of the attention like Ten and Yuta did, he only watched them from afar. But he stood up for himself and them. Like, when Yuta was firstly harassed seriously by an alpha, and was too shocked to act, it was Taeyong who pushed the alpha away and grabbed Yuta's hand to run away with him. Yuta needed him and he also needed Yuta like air. He could never love Yuta romantically, but he knew that they were like soulmates and that they won't be separated easily. 

Taeyong took a deep breath and sat up straight. He looked down at the young alpha whom he was sleeping on until that. Taeyong knew that Jaehyun was madly in love with Yuta. He knew it from the moment he saw them hugging in the cafeteria for the first time. The guy never took his eyes off of Yuta and could kill Taeyong with a look whenever he was too close to Yuta. It was funny from Taeyong's point of view. Only if he knew what the omega did... 

Taeyong stood up from the couch and carefully not to step on Ten and Johnny like Yuta did, went after the Japanese omega. Yuta's room were the first one after the living room, so he didn't need to go far. He quietly opened the door only enough to get in then closed it again. 

"Tae?" Yuta's voice was sleepy as he lifted his head up and looked at Taeyong when the elder lay down beside him on the bed. 

"You left me on the couch with Jaehyun" Taeyong whined softly and pulled the cover over himself, too. He pushed his arm under Yuta's head while the younger tangled their legs together. 

"You looked like you were comfortable" Yuta replied and placed his head in the crook if Taeyong's shoulder. 

"I like to sleep in bed more than on an alpha" he snorted and caressed Yuta's hair softly. Mainly because it felt good to do so and secondly to get Yuta' hair out of his face...

"Why? Jaehyun is a nice alpha" Yuta said and Taeyong smiled. He knew that Yuta liked the alpha's like Jaehyun. Or Jaehyun as an alpha... 

"Well, he's not my type" Taeyong said. He could feel Yuta tense against him for a moment before relaxing again. 

"Then what is your type?"

"Well... I like the motherly guys that loves me more than anyone. I would be okay if he nagged a little if it was their way of expressing love. And he needs to be completely vanilla" Taeyong replied without thinking. He intended to tell Yuta this for a while now... 

Yuta snorted.  
"Are you describing Doyoung now?" He asked jokingly. So he was quite shocked when Taeyong answered without hesitation. 

"Yes." Yuta quickly pushed himself away a little so he could look at Taeyong. 

"You like Doyoung?" He asked, completely, utterly shocked. 

"Yes, I do" Taeyong's voice wavered a little. He didn't expect such a reaction so he lost his previous confidence. 

Yuta's eyes were wide from the surprise but he soon lay down on Taeyong again, like nothing happened. He didn't want Taeyong to notice how much this crashed him and his absolutely genius plans.  
"Why didn't we invite Doyoung tonight? Or any other movie night?" He asked, realising that Doyoung haven't been invited to their movie nights since like forever. 

"Because he's a bitch when he doesn't sleep enough and he isn't the type for this kind of gathering" Taeyong explained, feeling relieved that Yuta accepted it. He didn't say it out loud, but this concern of the lack of Doyoung's existence next to them was his way of showing support. 

"And you like that?" 

"Yeah..." 

After this, a comfortable silence fell over them. Yuta slowly drifted off into dream world, sometimes snapping his head up to show that he was still awake. 

"Taeyong" he called after what seemed like a half hour. 

"What?" Taeyong was almost asleep too when the younger spoke up. 

"I'm going into heat the day after tomorrow. Could you message me your notes?" He asked, placing his head back onto Taeyong's chest. 

The elder's eyes instantly opened.  
"Okay" his voice was calm and did not show, how excited he suddenly became. 

And just like that a plan was formed by LGT, Lee Genius Taeyong.

  


  
**Step five: think about your life choices, because if you get to this step without any process, you've f*cked up**

To be honest, Yuta was quite happy that he will get into heat right now. Not because he would be horny 24 hours for a week or because he would feel hot always but because he could be as emotional as he wanted to be.

He could let his emotions go, and start crying and throw a tantrum just before the family dinner so he wouldn't need to join his parents at the table, just to explain his week, which was only him failing with every single idea he came up with to get Jaehyun and Taeyong closer. 

He was happy, that Taeyong liked Doyoung. He was honestly happy and glad that Taeyong found someone he liked. He was sad for himself. He thought about this carefully and thought that it would be the best for everyone, even when Ten told him he totally should not do this. 

Yuta went to bed early that day, only in a shirt that was two size too big for him, because he knew that by the time the morning will come he would be hot in every way possible.

*****************

It was strange, not to have Yuta around. It was like he was the one who made the mood, who started and kept the conversations going. As he was absent, everything went down. Johnny was silently eating while Ten was busy with his phone as usual. Doyoung sometimes tried to make a discussion about something, but it didn't last long.  
"Jaehyun" Taeyong turned towards Jaehyun, surprising the younger. He quickly turned to look at the elder, who pushed a folder in front of him.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the folder into his hands. 

"Notes for Yuta" he smiled. "I can't go near him now, so I think you should take it to him" he smiled softly. 

"Oh, okay" Jaehyun said, not even thinking about it a lot. 

Taeyong smiled to himself. He haven't told the others that Yuta was in heat, only Ten knew, but only because he also knew everything about Yuta. He couldn't go near Yuta now because that would only trigger his heat, and that was something neither of them needed. But if a fully capable alpha, who was also in love with Yuta went near him, that would only trigger something that would do good for both of them... 

Taeyong's eyes met Ten's, who smirked back at him. It was their secret. Yuta didn't need to know, that both of them worked behind his back. They did it with good intentions!

****************

For Jaehyun, his reasons were completely logical. If Yuta was absent, that meant he was sick, right? Everybody knew, that omega's immune-system was much weaker than alpha's, so it made sense that Taeyong didn't want to go near Yuta, he would only get sick. But since Jaehyun was an alpha, he could go and take care of Yuta without getting sick himself.

This made sense, right?

What didn't make sense was the strange, but freaking inviting smell that came from Yuta's house. Jaehyun has smelled this scent before and he liked it a little more than he should had, but that wasn't important. 

He pressed the button next to the door and could hear the bell ringing inside the house. Yuta's parents weren't home, at least Jaehyun thought that because the car wasn't in front of the house like usually. 

He pressed it again and finally heard noise from inside. Slow, soft footsteps could be heard, following with whimpers. He heard something knocking against the door, like something - _or someone_ \- collapsed against it. 

"Yes?" Yuta's voice came soft, almost like he was sobbing. Until now, Jaehyun managed to convince himself into not worrying. Now all of his efforts flew away and he could feel his throat tightening in worry. Did something happen? Was Yuta's sickness this serious? 

"Yuta, I'm Jaehyun" He said, placing his hand against the door. He could hear Yuta breathing heavily on the other side. It sounded like if he had fever... Suddenly, all the bad things that could happen to the elder came into Jaehyun's head. "I brought you notes from Taeyong" he said, trying to get those bad thoughts away. It wouldn't be good if he got himself worked up over nothing. 

He could only hear the elder whimpering once again.  
"Thanks" Yuta chocked out "Just leave it in the mailbox. My parents will bring it in, when they get home" he said, and his voice barely audible from the other end of the door. 

"Yuta, are you okay?" Jaehyun finally asked this. He knocked on the door softly, to see of Yuta would open the door now, but only got a groan as an answer. "Open the door, please" he asked. He really needed to see how Yuta was. He wouldn't be able to think about anything else. There was this urge in him to just break in the door and rush to the elder. He wanted to protect him. He wanted to take care of him. He needed to see _his_ omega right now or he would go crazy. 

Yuta breathed out shakily. His nose was much more sensitive than usual, he could smell the change in Jaehyun's pheromones even from the other side of the door. The problem was that it only turned him on even more.  
"Please, Jaehyun, go now" he sobbed, knocking his head onto the door. Why did the young alpha need to make his life miserable?

"No, Yuta. Let me in, I'm worried" he asked, his tone getting a little demanding. He never talked to Yuta like this - hell, it was his first time he really felt the need to act like this. He tried to open the door. It was locked. He put a little more strength into but froze, when he heard Yuta starting to cry. 

"Damn it, Jaehyun... Why can't you do what I want you to just once?" He sobbed. Yeah, sometimes it was good that he could be emotional during his heat... "You always make my plans go to waste!" He punched into the door lightly, not finding his strength. 

"What do you mean?" Jaehyun asked, his voice getting soft again. He didn't know what this was about, but Yuta sounded really devastated. 

"When I try setting you up with Tae, you two just won't fall in love. When I want you to go, you stay" Yuta sobbed, but eventually reached for the keys. There was no turning back now. He needed to tell Jaehyun everything. 

"You tried... setting me up with Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked, frozen. He noticed that Yuta somehow always placed Taeyong next to him or got them to walk home together, but he never thought that this was the reason behind it. "Why?" He asked in a whisper in the same moment the door opened. 

Jaehyun lost his breath for a moment. Yuta was standing in front of him in a large t-shirt and boxers only. His hair was wet from sweat and he smelled so good, so inviting, so sexy... Jaehyun wanted him so badly. 

Tears streamed down on Yuta's pretty face as he stepped forward and threw his arms around Jaehyun's shoulders and pulled him to himself.  
"Because then I would not lose my sanity around you" he said. "Don't be mad at me please" he sobbed one last time, before he pressed their lips together. 

It was just a press on the lips with Yuta awkwardly standing on his tippy toes, using Jaehyun's shoulders to steady himself. It was just a press on the lips that tasted like the tears Yuta had shed earlier. It was just a press on the lips, but it was their first kiss. 

Jaehyun was so surprised first he didn't hug back and didn't reciprocate the kiss. He was still processing the information. But when Yuta pulled back Jaehyun quickly circled his arms around Yuta's waist and kissed him once again before Yuta could say anything. 

He never thought that this was possible. He never dared to even think about that this could get real. And here he was, nibbling on Yuta's lower lip, pulling him closely to himself. If he got this chance he would not let it go to waste. 

Yuta moaned into Jaehyun's mouth and using this out, Jaehyun pushed his tongue between the omega's lips.

It wasn't Jaehyun's first kiss. He was a good looking guy so he was quite popular in high school. He has dated before, but broke it off after a few months at last. Neither of his previous girlfriends and boyfriends were Yuta. But now he had Yuta in his arms, kissing him. The omega's scent was messing with his head, and all he wanted to do was to tear the clothes down of the elder and make him his. Claim him, mark him... 

He started walking forward, pushing Yuta gently back. Once they were inside Jaehyun kicked the door close with his foot before he pulled back from Yuta just to push him against the hard surface. He slammed his hands against the door, surprising the omega who looked up at him. 

"I don't want Taeyong" Jaehyun said in a gentle tone, pressing even closer to Yuta until he could feel how hard Yuta was against his own erection. "I want you and no one else." Those were his last words before he crushed their mouths together once again.

  


  
**Long-time plans: 3 years later**

"Jae?" Yuta called out with his face buried in his pillow. He was lying on his stomach, hugging a pillow instead of his lover, who was in his arms when he fell asleep. And as much as he liked that pillow - it was warm and comfy -, it wasn't Jaehyun. The younger was human heater and Yuta preferred cuddling with him than a pillow.

"I'm right here" Jaehyun said from his other side. Yuta groaned and turned his head to the side to see his lover. Jaehyun was buttoning his dress shirt up, already looking handsome and beautiful, even though it was around seven in the morning. 

"How do I look?" He asked, smiling when he saw Yuta checking him out him from head to toe. He knew he looked good, he just wanted to hear it from his omega, too. 

But instead of compliments, he only got this:  
"It's seven in the morning, why the fuck are you up?" Yuta asked and turned back to the other side. "The ceremony only starts at four, mind you" he muttered, closing his eyes again to go back to sleep. 

"Don't be like this" Jaehyun pouted and went to the bed. He sat down onto the edge and lay onto Yuta's back. He could still smell himself on his omega because of the last night. It was the best thing ever. "This is like... the most important day of my life" he said, leaning close to Yuta's ear. He now knew, that the way his breath tickled his ear always made Yuta smiled. 

And it didn't fail this time neither. Yuta's lips pulled into a soft smile as he turned onto his back and looked up at Jaehyun.  
"First of all, you only need to go up onto the stage, shake hands with that jerk, smile for a picture and then come down. It's not that big deal" he said. He was talking lightly, he wasn't a nervous wreck when they graduated. Taeyong was nervous enough for both of them. 

"Don't call the principal a jerk" Jaehyun scolded his softly, but still smiling. Yuta shrugged. 

"Why not? He is. He tried to trip me over when I went up the stage" he pouted, sulking at the memory. 

"Well, he was mad at you. And it's quite understandable, you disrespected him twelve times just in your last semester and three of these were on that exact ceremony. This was his last chance to mess with you" Jaehyun chuckled softly. Normally, a university student isn't that stupid and childish to disrespect the principal the way Yuta always did during their years there. 

Yuta pouted childishly once again, deciding to change the subject.  
"Anyway. Second of all, it's quite lame to say this is the most important day of your life. Even Doyoung has better answers than this" he said, throwing his arms around Jaehyun's wide shoulders. 

The alpha frowned.  
"Oh my god, then I don't even want to know your answers" he said. 

Yuta wriggled his eyebrows.  
"You can either get a really shit or a really good answer" he smiled mischievously. He knew Jaehyun wanted to know his answers. 

"What's the really shit one?" Jaehyun asked, placing his weight on his forearms so his fingers could ran over his mark on Yuta's left shoulder. It was bright red. Jaehyun knew that the mark doesn't fade fast, but he always made sure at every chance he got that it wouldn't fade, not even a little. He wanted to whole world to know that Yuta was his. 

Three years ago he almost let the mark fade. He made in the heat of the moment and didn't even dare to look Yuta in the eyes after his heat subsided. He was afraid that Yuta didn't want it. But as it turned out, Yuta liked it much more than Jaehyun had expected, so in the moment, the mark started to fade, Yuta turned up on Jaehyun's doorstep and threw himself at the younger. Jaehyun won't ever forget that day. 

There was a mischievous spark in Yuta's eyes before he answered.  
"The most important day of my life was when I was born to bring sunshine and happiness into this boring world" Yuta said, with a small smile on his face. It wasn't mocking, it was like he was happy to state this completely obvious fact. 

Jaehyun snorted.  
"Okay, this really was bad" he laughed. "And what is the other?"  
Yuta's expression changed. The small smile stayed on his lips, but suddenly, it seemed much warmer and loving as he looked up at Jaehyun.  
"It was the day I met you" he answered before he leaned up and pressed a short, loving kiss onto Jaehyun's lips. 

The younger smiled back at him fondly.  
"I guess I go with this one" he said, before kissing his omega again. And again. And again. 

If Jaehyun thought about it carefully, they really had a lots of time before they needed to go...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one shot, I've ever written and turned out to be really a one shot. Every time I start a oneshot, it turns out to be multichaptered... And if I think about this story, this also could have been multichaptered... If anyone is up to write it, you only need to tell me before you do. :D  
> Message me on twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://mobile.twitter.com/RinRin2442)  
> Thank you guys for reading! :) Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
